Master Hand's Storybook
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: When the children find a dusty storybook in the library they all decide to read it. There was no cover and no author, only words and pictures. Together they read the story which surprised them all.
1. Chapter 1: The Light

Once there was nothing but the endless galaxies, filled with unknown. Where there is nothing to be seen or done and nothing capable of thought. Then a light had surrounded the bleak world. Hands had reached out of the light, separating worlds and splitting away the galaxies.

"There shall be life!" a voice had echoed throughout. "From creation comes destiny, from destruction comes chaos. That is law. From the splitting of worlds I will give all my power to create and destroy!"

The hands which had split the world now had now removed themselves of the light. They were dull, still, as more hands came out of the light. They too did not move but floated upon the silence of space. They were the same. They were all white hands who floated but had no voice to call upon each other. There was agony in this.

"Now my children," the voice had echoed. "Bring to this world a light which can blossom to the universe! My life is that of all of you, of the worlds I envision!"

They can hear it the voice ring into their ears. Do as he says, a voice commanded. Though they did not understand it was their only guidance. There was not much any of them thought they can do, what could they do? All they were were beings of the same shape. They could not move, they could not speak, they could only lay in waste until the end of time. That is what most thought.

One had thought otherwise. He had thought that they have been already given a purpose, one he must fulfill. He could feel it, a new sense took over him and his newly born body. He had to move somehow, tell the others of this great feeling which welled upon him. He had to get up, stand up, do things, for he believes he has a power to surpass all else.

He had tried for forty nine passings but all was remaining at a standstill. The world had yet to move and he could not shut his sights upon it. The endless drift, the helpless feeling, the mind at a blank state. He had cried out to himself that he wanted to get out. He wanted to leave, to explore, to create! To create... at that moment he had heard a voice as he did those passings ago.

"Matriona, the first of birth. Arise my child of creation. Create a new world in my image."

The voice again had told him what to do and like clockwork he listened. To create however, how can he create? The creation of a world with the image of a voice? He had thought. Was there even possibility of a sound transitioning into an image.

That's when he realized. He had created his own image of the voice in his mind. He'd pictured a support system along with the ability to see and hear. To float as they did, to think as he did, to feel the greatness of power and the despair of emptiness as they all should. He had got it.

Just then he had twitched. One finger had slowly moved, then another, then another. All until he had rolled himself up and floated among the hands.

"I am Matriona," he had said with a sheer intensity. "I am the Master of Creation."

...

**AN: I would have done this tomorrow but I was so excited so I did it tonight. It's supposed to be similar to Rosalina's Storybook if any of you know what that is. Anyway, 49 days was the amount of days the Buddha had sat under a tree to reach enlightenment.**

**I made it more story like that children's book like ;-; I'm sorry**


	2. Chapter 2: Ideas

The children had all marvelled at the first chapter's picture, it showing hands as they float around. Each child was now curious, Was this the creation of Master Hand and Crazy Hand? Was this the beginning of life? "Read some more," Lucas had urged. "What happens next?" Popo had asked. Ness was reluctant to turn the page and read but Toon Link had already done so for him. "Read it," he said to Ness who had shivers down his spine. He had no choice.

...

With the awakening of Matriona came the awakening of all the other hands. One by one they rose, eaching bearing a different name; Lusatumine, Limstella, Picari, Kirolta, Domestrius, Yolimara, Fortoshno, Sancolo, Jiymarcha, Nemuranil, and lastly Cristola. They were the twelve hands who were sent out to make a reality. They all had a curiosity to learn and grow, as well as create. With that in mind, Matriona had decided to share with them all his idea of a world.

The world they create will be based on growth. The beings they called 'players' at the time, will start off as insignificant but with the ability to grow and learn. As time goes by the 'players' will rise to become smarter and stronger, all on their own free will. This was his wish, for they to eventually evolve into themselves. All hands agreed with this, all except one.

"I don't like that idea!" Cristola yelled. "Then what will we be!? What place would we have on a world such as that!?"

He was right, there would be no place. That's when Cristola had an idea. "Why don't we rule over all of them," Cristola asked.

That was a bad idea, Matriona believed. This would not cause his beings to grow and thrive like he wished. This would only cause strife and destruction in the end. He had wanted to say that, to plead Cristola to show him his world but, now some of the hands had shown agreement to Cristola's idea.

"Those not of maturity will need ones to guide them to the light," Limstella said. "May we Matriona?"

"Why should we do that!?" Jiymarcha yelled. "Then their self learning is to be pointless!"

"We are but assistance to their growth, nothing more nothing less," Domestrius said. "Permit us to do that."

"So we treat them as if they have no will," Nemuranil said. "That is not a race to be considered perfect, they are just slaves to our will!"

Chaos had erupted amongst the hands. Those that wanted Matriona's idea and others that wanted Cristola's. This is what Matriona had wanted, he desired peace among them but how? He loved his idea too much to let it go but then others would complain that they want Cristola's. He had it.

"Why don't we... do both?" Matriona asked.

All the hands had looked at each other. To do both would collide upon both ideas, this was not good and they all knew that.

"How will we do that Matriona?" Kirolta asked.

"I have an idea."

...

**AN: Chapter two, yay! I hope you like it as much as the little kiddies do (look at all my beautiful babies)**

**If you're complaining that the names are weird well I'm sorry. Anyway, tell me what you think! I know it's bad, don't rub it in!**


	3. Chapter 3: Creations

The children had touched over the third chapter's page. The picture had no long showed hands but now creatures not just human, but familiar others as well. Why did Ness feel such a pain in his heart seeing it? He shook his head, it was nothing but a story book. Even so, he had that sinking feeling the moment everybody picked the book up. It scared him that something so innocent could...

"Hello everybody, what are you doing?" Shulk had asked.

The children had looked up from their spot reading to see Shulk, Robin, and oddly enough Little Mac. Each carried a few books to themselves as they stared down at their picture book.

"We're reading a story book we found!" Lucas said. "It's really interesting! You should read it with us!"

No! Ness wanted to send him that message telepathically but was too afraid to do so. The book was getting him on edge and he surely didn't want to show Lucas or anybody else that.

"It does look interesting," Shulk said as he sat with the children.

"Are you going to join them? What about training?" Robin asked.

"We can always train later. This book however, seems interesting. Look at the picture shown here of creatures alongside humans and the background. It seems somewhat primitive but also eerily familiar. It's... begging for me to read it," Shulk said.

With that Little Mac sat down as well, beside Shulk.

"You too Little Mac?" Robin asked. He sighed. "Alright, I guess I shall join you."

He had sat with them, Popo and Nana immediately going over to Robin's sides.

"Oh Shulk! Read this chapter!" Lucas said. "Read it!"

Lucas don't! Ness had yelled internally to himself. But already had Lucas taken the book at handed it to Shulk. The book now laid on top of his lap, Lucas laying on his arm. He had read.

_The ideas of Matriona and Cristola had taken affect on the first world they decided to reinvent, a world they called Earth. With that Matriona and those who followed him had created very small bacteria, capable of thinking. Those that followed Cristola had went and created the plants and forests of the Earth. That was what they had decided upon, the way they worked and the way they were made to be seen._

_When all that was done and the world was filled with all of their designs one thing they had pondered on was themselves. Can they change the way they themselves looked? What else could they do with their lives? Was waiting their only option? All of them, especially Matriona had wondered this._

_Do I have the ability? Matriona wondered. If I could created this world to be secure and the beings that will soon emerge from it then can I change myself?_

_He begun thinking of what he would like to be. A player with a supposed build of six inches six centimeters. He would have his hair to be black like the night sky and white like the way the stars were when seen far enough. Black and white... as opposite as he and Cristola. He continued to think this, of the way he would look as a player. The way he would move around the world with his ability to maintain gravity, the way he thought and let out his thoughts through complex work of the mind, the way he would create things with his hands._

_For days and days he would lay around in the dense forests wondering what he would be like or rather, what the players would create. Would they be marvelous beings of genius and design or would they be, as he predicted when Cristola had told him his idea, overly dependent on those who had so called created him? He hoped for it to not be that way, otherwise all their work were to be in vain._

_"Brother... brother..." a faint voice called to him. Matriona looked around._

_"Oh hello Cristola. What is it?" Matriona asked. Why was Cristola here? Wasn't he busy 'guiding' his creations?_

_"Brother... It's about um... how the beings would look like," Cristola asked._

_"Oh that. I have told you all before, they will all evolve into different beings with different purposes, different strengths and weaknesses, different capabilities. This all depends on every factor this world will give them. When years pass by you'll see," Matriona said. "For now be patient."_

_"Brother..." Cristola said. There was something that urked Matriona so at Cristola. "... Alright."_

_"If that is all then leave to your duties, you're ideas cannot be proven right otherwise," Matriona said as he shooed him away._

_"Yes brother," Cristola said, then floated away._

_When he was out of his sight completely Matriona sighed._

_"Finally, I hate dealing with him," Matriona said to himself._

_He had looked upon the skies, where was he? He couldn't remember what he was thinking of. Curses, he would have to hope he would remember again._

...

Shulk stopped read.

"Shulk?" Lucas asked.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

Shulk had remained completely still for a few moments, then looked around.

"Oh yeah, fine. Just... let me read the story some more. Okay?" Shulk said.

He had continued off where he stopped.

...

_Matriona had thought of many other things but still could not remember what he was thinking of earlier. In anger he had slept._

_When he had woken up the very next day he couldn't help but feel an odd sensation below him. It was ragged and cold, with was odd since he's floating on air. Wait... was he?_

_He looked over to his side. He saw the ground at a low level than rather at a mid level as he normally did. He had gone to feel the ground, only to realize that a hand had touched the ground. He gasped._

_He felt his entire person. His arms, his legs, his chest. He was a player now! He couldn't believe it! He was actually a player like he had wanted to be! He actually did it! He stood upon his two feet, somewhat wobbly, and cheered. His functions were working exactly how he imagined them to work!_

_"B-brother...!"_

_He had turned his body around. There he saw Cristola shivering and grow pale at the sight of him._

...

"How... strange..." Robin said. "Are you sure this is a children's book?"

All the children nodded.

"We found it hidden among the children's books," Mega Man said.

"I ended up getting it!" Villager said as he raised his hand.

"It should be a kid's book! Look at it, it has pictures!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Perhaps..." Robin said. "Shall we... keep reading?"

Shulk remained quiet for a few seconds. He nodded.

"Yeah let's keep reading," Shulk said.

Odd... There's something truly off with this. The book must have been hidden high up if the Villager had to get it. But why would a children's book be like this? The story itself is odd and why are the Homs called 'players'? Who is the author and illustrator of this book? And...

He scanned all the children.

What's wrong with Ness?

He had kept these questions in his head but unknowingly Ness read his mind. With keen interest, Shulk had turned the page.

"Chapter Four, Unrelenting War."

...

**AN: Hope you liked it! Yes I imagine a three way friendship between Shulk, Little Mac, and Robin. Ever since Out Smasher I've been shipping Little Mac x Robin, Shulk x Robin is a given, and Shulk and Little Mac are an interesting couple to me.**

**Have any concerns or anything like that? Then tell me! I'll be sure to reply**

**By the way, am I the only one who can't submit documents? I only posted this because I edited another document**


End file.
